


Home For The Holidays

by Dreamformetoo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Fights, Home From School, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamformetoo/pseuds/Dreamformetoo
Summary: Everyone comes home for Christmas, but Adam's missed Ronan the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started as something very different, and it's not as Christmas-y as I thought it'd be, but I wanted to write a little something about our favorite boys for the holidays! I'm also just pretending that Cabeswater is still around so, yay magic mistletoe!
> 
> Comments are appreciated, and you can find me at Dreamformetoo on tumblr!

Adam was anxious for Winter Break.

He’d gone home to the Barns for Thanksgiving, but that had been hectic, short-lived, and two weeks ago. Plus, Matthew and Declan were there the whole weekend, meaning that Adam and Ronan had only limited time to spend alone together. Not that Adam looked forward only to their alone time, but…it was nice to have some time together after weeks of being separated.

When he was at Yale, Adam and Ronan were always in touch somehow. Ronan still didn’t like phones, but he was getting better at them. They Skyped, called, texted, and sometimes even wrote letters. Adam liked the letters most. They felt more personal, even though his college friends noticed that he kept them for weeks in his backpack and teased him for it. Adam liked his new friends, and he and Ronan were both a part of a group chat with Gansey, Blue, and Henry, but he always _missed_ Ronan. Talking to him was one thing, being with him was another.

Now though, as Adam approached the Barns in the BMW (He’d finally given in and accepted it, but only after Ronan had already dreamt himself up a new car), he sighed. Everyone else had arrived yesterday, which meant that his first day back with Ronan would be spent surrounded by their friends. He was excited to see them, of course, but he’d missed Ronan like crazy these past few weeks, and now he’d have to be cautious about how he acted towards him.

Adam and Ronan were always physical with each other, but they rarely showed that kind of affection in front of their friends. Sure, they pushed each other around, and Ronan was always pulling him closer, but they’d yet to actually kiss in front of anyone (anyone excluding Opal, who always just rolled her eyes or kicked one of them).

They weren’t avoiding it, not exactly. It was just…as physical as they both were, they liked to keep their level of intimacy private. Blue and Gansey had no problem kissing, cuddling, or making faces at each other, but he and Ronan had a different kind of relationship.

There’s was one of not-so-subtle subtleties. Hands held beneath tables, kisses stolen on the staircase, dreamt flowers left in car cup holders. These were constant reminders of their affection, but rarely did their friends get to see. Maybe it was some insecurity from both of them, but Adam knew they both liked to keep their relationship _theirs_.

So now, when usually he would be jumping the steps straight into Ronan’s arms, he walked casually through the cold, wondering if he should let himself in or wait for someone to open the door.

He decided to go straight in.

Adam followed the sounds of laughter into the living room where he found Blue and Henry on the floor with Opal, playing with some sort of floating Legos.

“Adam!”

Both Opal and Blue leapt up when they saw him in the doorway, and soon he was being hugged from both sides. He squeezed back, ruffling Blue’s hair and taking Opal’s hand.

“Adam, it’s so good to see you! And in person, even!”

Blue’s smile was wide and genuine. Adam smiled back without hesitation, letting the girls step away from him.

Opal kept his hand, though.

“Adam! Kerah has been waiting!”

Opal tugged on his hand, leading him through the kitchen as Blue laughed.

“Yeah, Adam. He’s been _waiting_!” Henry called from the floor.

Adam rolled his eyes, but his face flushed. This was probably part of the reason he and Ronan didn’t kiss in front of them.

Opal pulled him outside, where she led him across the porch to where Ronan and Gansey leaned against the railing, both grinning about something.

“Kerah!”

Ronan looked up and his eyes immediately caught Adam’s. Adam smiled and felt his whole body relax. He wondered just when Ronan had become so comforting to him.

It didn’t matter though, because he was here now, here with Ronan.

“Adam! It’s been too long!”

Gansey pulled him into a hug, and Opal let Adam’s hand go.

Adam embraced Gansey, remembering how it’d been only months ago that they’d all seen him die. Adam hugged him harder, catching Ronan’s eye over Gansey’s shoulder.

They’d come so far since those days, where every day Adam had wondered how many of them would survive and what would happen if they did. He never would have imagined that they’d be here, at the Barns, all to celebrate Christmas together.

Gansey let Adam go, holding his shoulders.

“I’m really glad to see you, Adam.”

Gansey glanced back at Ronan, whose eyes were still on Adam.

“I’ll give you two a moment,” Gansey said, releasing Adam’s shoulders. “I better go keep an eye on them inside, I think they were going to build a marshmallow gun of some sort.”

Gansey took Opal by the hand and led her inside, leaving Adam alone with Ronan out on the porch.

Aware of the windows where they could see their friends on the couch, tossing Legos to each other, Adam stepped up to Ronan.

“Hey.”

Ronan said nothing, but he reached out with both arms to grab Adam’s waist and pull them together. Ronan buried his neck in Adam’s shoulder, and Adam reached up to place a hand at the back of Ronan’s head, holding him tightly.

A Lego hit the window, and Ronan stepped back.

“How was the drive?”

Adam shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Fine. I just wanted to get here, really. Missed you.”

Ronan shoved at Adam’s shoulder, “You dork.”

Adam grinned and stepped backwards, heading back towards the door.

“What, you didn’t miss me?”

Ronan scoffed, but followed him. “Parrish, you’re an idiot.”

“An idiot who missed you,” Adam said.

“I missed you too,” Ronan whispered, reaching up to caress Adam’s cheek.

Adam couldn’t take it anymore.

He fell back against the door, taking his hands out of his pockets to grab the back of Ronan’s neck and pull him closer.

Their mouths met and Adam groaned as Ronan grabbed at his waist.

This was what Adam had missed. Ronan was a physical creature, and only when they were together could he express himself fully. They were shit with words (though getting better at it, admittedly). With his back against the door and Ronan pressed against him, Adam felt everything unsaid between them and he loved it.

Ronan bit at Adam’s lip and Adam gasped, tightening his hold on Ronan’s neck. Their kisses weren’t always like this, all hands and teeth and tongue, but after weeks apart, all they wanted was each other.  

“Adam.” Ronan bit at his neck.

Adam’s head fell back and he saw mistletoe grow above the door, feeling Cabeswater’s magic in his head, just as he felt the doorknob twist beside him.

Suddenly, the door was no longer there and Adam was falling backwards. Ronan’s hands quickly grabbed his, holding him upright, but not before Adam knocked into Gansey, who had just opened the door from the inside.

For a moment, everything was quiet. Ronan and Adam stood awkwardly in the doorway, holding each other’s hands with flushed faces and red lips.

Gansey stood just beside them, hand still on the doorknob with his mouth open wide in shock.

Opal paid no attention, still throwing Legos around.

Henry suddenly began laughing, cackling, really. Ronan’s attention turned to him, eyes hard and mouth set in a grim line.

“Gansey Boy! You should know better than to interrupt a couple’s reunion! Look, they’ve got mistletoe and everything.”

Gansey just gaped at them, before looking over to Blue, who shrugged and smirked at him.

“I…I apologize. I’ll just close the door now, alright? You two can go back to...um, you know.”

Gansey slowly pushed the door closed and Ronan pulled Adam to him, out of the doorway and back outside.

When the door clicked shut behind him, Adam turned his head back to Ronan.

Ronan’s eyes were shut, and his hands were tight on Adam’s.

“Fuck,” Ronan whispered.

“Are you embarrassed?”

Ronan shrugged. “Not really, just…they’re gonna be shit, aren’t they?”

Now it was Adam who shrugged. “We’re the same to them, so I guess it’d be fair.”

Ronan groaned and tugged at Adam’s hands before letting him go.

“Fuck. Okay, let’s go in.”

He reached around Adam to grab the doorknob, but before he turned it, he looked up at the mistletoe that now hung above them.

Ronan smirked.

“That’s cheating, Parrish. We were already making out.”

Adam shrugged, “Cabeswater must like Christmas. Who knew?”

“Yeah, well. We’ll see about that after a whole week with these assholes.”

Ronan grimaced but Adam knew he was just happy to have everyone here, to have everyone home at last.

Ronan threw the door open and they stepped inside, grimacing as Henry cat-called and Blue whistled.

Adam laughed as Ronan grabbed a cookie from the counter and lobbed it at Henry’s head, missing and hitting Gansey instead.

Suddenly there was food (and Legos) flying everywhere and, as he dodged a handful of mini doughnuts, Adam felt distinctly at home.

 


End file.
